


I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship (We Should Be Lovers Instead)

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Pining, Vaginal Fingering, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison whined high in her throat, her hips jutting off the bed.  Lydia smirked and continued her assault on Allison’s clit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship (We Should Be Lovers Instead)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Got this in a prompt over on tumblr! Speaking of, you can guys can totally go request inappropriate smut of me! [THIS](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr! Please enjoy! The title of this story is taken from 'Jenny' by Studio Killers. You should give 'em a listen!

The hand located on her hip stroked her sweaty skin in a placating manner. Her back arched, creating an almost perfect arc. She tossed her head from side to side, letting out little moans and whimpers as delicate fingers pumped in and out of her. She longed to look at the woman between her legs, but she was unable to. Lydia grinned.

“This feels so good, doesn’t it Allison?” she asked. Lydia moved the hand that was on Allison’s hip down and over, so she could press and rub at her clit. Allison whined high in her throat, her hips jutting off the bed. Lydia smirked and continued her assault on Allison’s clit. “You love having me between your legs, don’t you?” she said, giving a soft nuzzle to her partner’s smooth thigh. The pleasure ran through Allison and she inhaled sharply. “I bet he has no idea how good I make you feel.” Lydia declared. “Does he?” She stopped her ministrations and Allison let out a sob. She lifted her weary head from the pillow and glanced down at the beautiful woman sitting beneath her silky thighs. She whimpered, hoping to entice Lydia back to her pussy. It didn’t work.

“N-no. Scott has no i-idea. P-please Lydia, p-please!” Allison begged. She began squirming on the mattress as Lydia softly caressed the insides of her thighs.

“Please what Allison?” Lydia asked, feigning a look of innocence. Allison sobbed again.

“Please make me come Lydia!” she cried. She spread her legs as far as she could and waited helplessly.

“Good girl,” Lydia praised. Allison’s hips bucked off the bed at the praise and Lydia checked it away for another date. Instead, she grabbed hold of Allison’s thighs and dove in, licking a line straight up from her hole to her clit. Allison’s breath hitched as Lydia pressed her tongue momentarily against her hard clit before moving back down to her pussy. The pink appendage then dove unapologetically into her again and again and again, making her pussy even wetter. 

A litany “Lydia, Lydia, Lydia,” fell from Allison’s mouth as Lydia tongue fucked her. After a few minutes, Lydia moved to rub Allison’s clit. She groaned and thrust down onto Lydia and Lydia knew what her beautiful lover needed. Using her thumb, she flicked the nail over Allison’s clit just enough to give a biting sting of pain and that did it. Powerful thighs wrapped around Lydia’s head as Allison rode Lydia’s face through her orgasm. When she’d stopped writhing, Lydia took one more lick of Allison, making sure to spend an extra second on her clit, causing Allison to groan pitifully. When she finally pulled back from between Allison’s legs, Allison was fast asleep, having come so hard. The red headed girl smiled sweetly at the girl she longed to refer to as her girlfriend before quickly getting off the bed. She covered Allison with a blanket before collecting her things before slipping quietly out the bedroom door, sparing one last, longing glance at her brunette beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, they give me life!


End file.
